


All the Colors in the World

by Nanubi



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Superman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Artificial Intelligence, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Bodyguard Slade Wilson, Butler Slade Wilson, Canon Disabled Character, Chromophobia (Orange), Chrysophobia, Comedy, Conspiracy Theories, Corporate Espionage, Dark Comedy, Death, Divergent Timelines, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Fear, Gotham City - Freeform, Heroic Lex, Hope, Ice Cream, Jump City, Lex talks like a 50 year old man, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Matchmaker Raven, Mental Instability, Metropolis, Mild Blood, Minor Beast Boy/Raven, Mood Swings, Multiverse, Muteness, Old School, Ophidiophobia, POV Lex Luthor, POV Multiple, POV Raven, POV Slade Wilson, POV Third Person, Past Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Possession, Prophecy, Protective Lex, Rich Old White Men, Rings of Power, Romantic Comedy, Slade Wilson is basically Alfred, Slade Wilson is not Deathstroke, Sorry Not Sorry, Titans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wheelchairs, Willpower, compassion - Freeform, greed - Freeform, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanubi/pseuds/Nanubi
Summary: Lex Luthor, multi-billion dollar corporate powerhouse, presidential hopeful, and advocate against metahuman rights finds himself caring for a......in these enlightened, politically correct times, could he get away with calling her 'queer?' Because 'odd' didn't come close to portraying the turn his life took when the naked teenager teleported into his office with a note from his future self and a bottle of his favorite scotch.{E for Everything. It's a Lantern Corps fic, expect those pesky emotions. Also a different take on many beloved characters}





	All the Colors in the World

If Lex Luthor was anything, he was patient.

Almost superhuman in his patience. Part of this was from the knowledge that he literally had until the destruction of the planet to enjoy his life and achieve his goals. He had the tech and the knowledge to implant his consciousness into a new, perfectly average (if more physically fit and attractive) copy of himself, and he was 99 percent of the way to achieving a true transplantation of himself. It wouldn't be a copy of him continuing his life, it would be him.

Another facet that added to his seemingly endless patience was, simply put, he was an old soul. His mother had always told him he was "13 going on 40." Of course, that was 27 years ago, and simple math meant he was now 40 going on 63. Interesting concept, and he was sure his mother would have had a giggle if she were still alive.

But there was a limit to even his patience. Like with the delivery company constantly sending him this package labelled "To: Levi Luther" even though he was one of the most recognized faces in the country and certainly wasn't a Levi.

Like with how prevalent Superman had become in the last 20 years, despite the obvious (at least to him) ramifications of unchecked metahuman activity in their current society.

And like the utter failings of a supposed master bodyguard who had supposedly fought Wonder Woman to a standstill.

"Jesus!" He very rarely used that particular phrase, partly from a religious upbringing he stepped away from at 19 and partly because he felt it was rather unbecoming to use a deity's name as a curse when said deity wasn't even a part of his life, but this situation warranted it.

Because there was a stark-naked teenage girl in his office, a yellowed envelope in one hand and a bottle of his favorite scotch in the other.

There was more pale skin on display than he'd seen in a long time, and he immediately averted his eyes for the poor girl's modesty...though judging from her presence and, yes, the lack of clothing, it was more than likely a personal choice to reveal as much to him.

She heard his exclamation, of course, and positively  _lit up,_ darting to him before stopping mere inches away, presenting the letter with a thousand watt smile, keeping the (thousand dollar) scotch a ways away from him as if to say  _not yet!_

He didn't take the letter. Instead he pressed a button in the wrist of his suit sleeve, thoughts of anthrax and slick daggers filling his mind.

But the girl was being incredibly polite (if very naked) so he was automatically courteous back. Might as well glean any information he could before Mr. Wilson showed up to drag the girl off.

"Hello, ma'am. May I ask why you're, ah...here?"

She simply reiterated her letter, smile bright and eager, green eyes filled with a strange, familiar sort of affection for him.

A crazed fan? He wasn't some long-haired, lanky pop singer, and he didn't play a professional sport. Neither was he a vigilante heartthrob like Nightwing or California-perfect superpower like Aquaman. He didn't have  _fans._ At least, not fans like her. The people who asked for his autograph were late teen/early 20's atheist men eager for news of his robotics program. Not...

Pale redheaded girls who seemed more than comfortable baring absolutely everything to him.

"Ma'am." He said gently. "I hope you understand, given my position, why I generally get my mail checked over by..." He trailed off.

The letter was addressed to him... _by him._

That was  _his_ handwriting on the yellowed, aged looking parchment. Unmistakable, his looping, long-handed John Hancock that had been called calligraphy by past lovers and literary masturbation by a particularly vindictive ex-wife.

Before he really knew what he was doing, he was taking the letter, sliding his finger underneath the seal before opening it.

There was no puff of white powder or knife in his ribs as he unfolded the thick, aged paper within. Just an even brighter smile (if that were even possible) by the girl and a thump as his door slammed open.

"Mr. Luthor--"

"Quiet."

His voice was steely and commanding as he swept his eyes over the looping lines of writing transcribed upon the paper, his eyes widening almost comically as the wheels began turning in his brain.

_Impossible._

_And yet...project Adam..._

 

> _Lex,_
> 
> _I understand that you are having a shock at Leah's sudden and unclothed appearance in your office. I apologize, but the Adam Machine we created has an unfortunate allergy to cotton, polyester, denim, and (oddly enough) latex._
> 
> _I would've sent her with something, but I fear our reaction if she had been wearing leather or rubber._
> 
> _My name is, as you have deduced by now, Lex Luthor. I am writing this in the year 2057 to warn you of a most terrible occurrence. But it requires a lot of explanations that, frankly, I don't have the time or resources to transcribe for you._
> 
> _Suffice to say we achieved our goal. We became president, managed to outlaw metahuman action, and then left office after 2 terms. The next president reinstated metahuman action, so we personally saw to it that Superman and his influence would disappear from this earth._
> 
> _We were blinded by arrogance and hate. With an exosuit and kryptonite spear, we slew Superman. His death was a physical shockwave through the metahuman community...and there were then no heroes to come forward when a most frightening alien threat rode to earth on a pale horse._
> 
> _Lex. Superman is your, and earth's, guiding light. The metahumans are our only true defense against what is coming...and Leah is going to prove it to you._
> 
> _I'm not going to tell you what her powers are, or how they manifest. I will simply give you a few pieces of advice in caring for her._
> 
> _She is unable to speak. Not unwilling, truly unable._
> 
> _She will seem simpleminded at first, but she simply views the world with childlike optimism. She is frighteningly intelligent and will most certainly aid you in many projects._
> 
> _She is allergic to dogs. However, she will immediately try to pet every one she sees. Try to keep her from them._
> 
> _She is used to me. That is, you in a later timeline. As such, she will treat you in a way you may find alarming. I instilled in her a healthy respect for boundaries, however. Just don't be surprised if she tries to hug you on occasion. She's a very affectionate person._
> 
> _Lastly, try to keep her happy. Her powers are tied to her feelings. Short feelings of sorrow or anger are fine, but try and keep her stress-free. She nearly leveled three blocks of Gotham at one point due to a misunderstanding with Mr. Wilson and an elderly Saint Bernard._
> 
> _I leave her care to you. To me. To us. She is a precious thing, worth more than all the riches we will ever make, worth more than this entire planet. Care for her as you would a daughter, but don't expect her to make that easy._
> 
> _P.S. When she refuses to wear clothes, tell her she'll make Raven cry again. Works every time. Don't ask. She will do literally anything for strawberry ice cream and she will want to see Raven and Koriand'r immediately, more than likely. She has a mild unease around snakes and the color orange._
> 
> _She will have nightmares on Thursdays and Sundays. I'd advise staying with her until she drifts off and preparing yourself for a teary-eyed visitor before sunrise._
> 
> _Whatever you do don't let her wear the_
> 
>  

The last line was scrawled as if in a panic, and not in ink. The crusty brown material was unmistakable, the warning desperate and incomplete. Unease curled in the pit of Lex's stomach as he looked up at the girl.

"...Leah." He said, keeping his voice soft and gentle as if directed at a child.

She leapt for joy, then panicked slightly as she tipped around upside down, beginning to float up towards his high, glass ceiling.

"...Mr. Luthor."

"I have literally no idea, Slade."

"...She's floating, Mr. Luthor."

"...I think we should fetch a stepstool and the pool net."

"...The _pool_ _net?"_

"Does she look like she's in control of that, Slade?"

"...No. She does not."

"And have a room drawn up."

"You're not going to..."

"Here."

"Mr. Luthor--"

"Read this letter. Take the instructions to heart. Learn everything you can about the Teen Titans, specifically Raven and Koriand'r."

"Mr. Luthor--"

"Gain a love of dogs."

"Sir--"

"And send your feelers out. I need to have a word with Superman."

"...Now I'm worried."

"I am too, old friend."

"...She's still floating, Sir--"

_"Slade."_

"She's  _naked,_ sir."

_"Jesus."_


End file.
